hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Liesl Edelstein
NOTE: this character is MINE. If you have other characters with the same name, I did notknow .-. Victoria Edelstein is a fanmade character for the anime and Manga Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and '''Hetalia: World Series ' '''She represents the city of '''Vienna'. Attributes ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance She appears to be a 16 year old, She has curly waist-length hair with an Edelweiss on her hair and purple eyes. As a child she wore a plain white night gown as a child and had a blue ribbon tied around her neck, when she grew up she wore a blue knee-high dress and an apron, she has a golden necklace from her Brother and she wears navy blue shoes. Personality and Interests Victoria is very ladylike, she seems nice to others but whenever it comes to Roderich, She is very rebellious and does not like his choices. She isnt nice around France, Russia, and Prussia. She is very laid back and hates ballet, even though he really wants her to develop her dancing skills, which leads us to this: SHE DOES NOT DANCE. She is being teased by Hong Kong, Korea and Philippines for this.She is also very creative. She plays the Violin and the Piano, she also loves to sing. She also loves painting with Kugelmugel. She has a pet black eagle called Blackie. Relationships ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Austria Since she is the younger sister of Austria, He is very overprotective of her. as a child, Vienna has nightmares of France, Prussia, and Spain trying to rape her, so she would run off to Austria's room and wake him up. He has a lullaby for Victoria, the song is 'Edelweiss' from 'The sound of Music' which is her favorite song. When he goes into war this leaves Victoria broken, she worries about him a lot, she got out of bed the night before he left and ran into him. and she confessed that she dreamt that he died in war. Secretly, Victoria cares about him, she hates the fact that he always forces her to go to ballet. France, Russia, Prussia, and Spain She thinks they are perverted and weird Italy and Romano She is best friends with the two, She is a great cook and usually keeps a plastic of tomatoes somewhere for Romano, She loves Venice and Rome and loves to go there. She usually says bad words at Romano, and when Austria found out about this he made her go home and never wants her to go near Romano. (In which of course, she disobeys.) Hungary Since she married her brother she always liked Hungary and often went shopping together. Belarus "She's just plain wierd" ~Vienna Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Taiwan, and Vietnam She loves to talk to them, she hangs out with them a lot but she is closest to Seychelles, Taiwan and Liechtenstein, she loves hanging out with them but China and Switzerland thinks she is a Bad Influence to they're innocent 'sisters'. England She is the only person who somehow likes his scones, well, when she was a child, She grew up and knew America, and started hating his scones, she loves tea and she loves to play with his eyebrows. America America is a friend of hers and they both agree that England's scones sucks. Hong Kong She is inlove with Hong Kong, she is very shy around him and stays very quiet, they share an accidental kiss after World War II when she was visiting Taiwan and Vietnam. Category:Capital Cities